Wraith
Wraiths or Demons are malevolent spiritual entities created from corrupted human souls after extensive torture in The In-Between, wraiths they become corrupted and extremely evil, and also very powerful. History Wraiths are humans who were condemned to The In-Between. Their souls were corrupted and warped after spending hundreds of years in Hell being tortured and having all of their humanity and feelings burnt out of them. They are left as large black clouds with dark energy that generate electromagnetic interference. Thousands of years ago they battled the Original witch Gaia and the Primordials. Gaia was able to seal them away behind the In-Between by using a powerful form of magic known as Light. Appearence In their natural form they look like black clouds or black spirit creatures. Abilities They feed from the negative emotions and the chaos produced from humanity. The higher the rank the more powerful the Wraith. Low-Level *'Possession' - They can take control of other people bodies. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - Wraiths can often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. *'Flight' - Only when in their natural forms. *'Immortality' - Wraiths have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invulnerability' - Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on wraiths. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. *'Super stamina' - Wraiths never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Sam states that they also do not get hot or cold. *'Super strength' - Wraiths possess superior physical strength compared to that of humans; capable of physically overpowering humans and most monsters. *'Supernatural Perception' - Wraiths are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings. *'Supernatural Senses' - Wraiths have an enhanced sense of smell and taste. *'Telekinesis' - Wraiths can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Higher ranking Wraiths can use this ability to kill people by snapping their necks. Mid-Level *'Biokinesis' - Some wraiths can manipulate the biology of other beings. *'Electrokinesis' - They could manipulate electronic equipment to their will. *'Pyrokinesis '- Some Wraiths have the ability to create and control fire. *'Invisibility' - Some wraiths can become invisible to humans. *'Soul Reading' - Some wraiths, particularly Crossroad Demons, can assess the condition of one's soul. *'Teleportation' - Some wraiths can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Terrakinesis' - Limited; Some wraiths can create small earthquakes. *'Thermokinesis' - Limited; Some wraiths can do this. *'Healing' - Only some can do this. Higher-Level *'Access to/from the In-Between' - High ranking wraiths can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and the In-Between, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. *'Dream Walking' - Some wraiths can enter the dreams of others. *'Ghost Summoning' - Some wraiths can summon ghost. *'Enhanced Immunity' - As a general rule, the more powerful the wraith, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and Holy Water. *'Memory Manipulation - '''Some wraiths can manipulate the memories of humans and ither supernaturals. *'Weather Manipulation''' - Some wraiths can control the wheather. *'Resurrection' - Certain wraiths can bring back the dead. Weaknesses *'Salt' - Salt can bind wraiths to certain areas. *'Exorcisms' - Witches can perform exorcisms to banish a wraith away. *'Witches' - Witches can perform spells to either banish, trap, or even destroy(rarely) a wraith. *'''Light - '''Light can destroy any wraith as long as the user can generate enough power. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Supernaturals Category:Species Category:Wraith